Grant "Eidolon" Gregory
Appearance: Grant looks like an average kid, with messy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes; braces adorn his wide and constant smile. His casual outfit is usually a designer hoodie and shorts, with a school backpack draped over his shoulders. However, underneath his loose clothing he wears an iconic jumpsuit of blue and gold. Backstory Backstory Questions * When did you first put on your costume? Grant's parents were well-off business types, which afforded them the comfort of a large home and certain extravagances, but not the luxury of time to spend with their children. Grant therefore has grown up largely independently, and given unsupervised allowance to pursue his hobbies and passions to their fullest. Naturally, Grant spent his unbridled time and energy engrossing himself in superhero culture, inspired by favorite films recounting the valiant deeds of such figures as Silver Bolt and other renown heroes. With his family's overabundant wealth at his disposal, Grant fashioned himself a heroic alter ego named Eidolon, designing his own costumes and utility gadgets. However, without possessing any superpowers himself, Eidolon remained a fantasy up until recently... * How did you gain your skills? Not so long ago, Grant was on vacation with his family at a tropical resort. It was a beautifully, picturesque day, but while Grant was on a speed boat tour of the island, an accidental collision resulted in a catastrophic crash. Grant hardly remembers anything of the incident except for what he's heard secondhand; his unconscious and mangled body was pulled from wreckage and airlifted to the nearest medical facility, which also happened to have been an experimental research laboratory specializing in augmented human muscle and reflex enhancement. An emergency decision was made, and an operation fitted Grant with several bio-mechanical implants, granting him improved reflexes and strength. Despite the massive reconstructive surgery, Grant was back up and about like nothing ever happened after an unusually brief recovery period. * Who, outside of the team, thinks you shouldn't be a superhero?'' '' It didn't take long before Grant discovered that the surgery that put him back together made some additional improvements: he was stronger, faster... better, and like an eager child with a new toy, he wanted to try these new abilities out. He discovered that he could perform feats he only ever dreamed of doing before, feats that only Eidolon could do, which led to the inevitable conclusion of him donning the blue mask to try and live out his fantasies. However, Elaine Gregory, Grant's older sister, kept his imagination grounded, for though Grant has been given great power, he is still merely a kid who knows nothing of responsibility. Grant didn't hide his ambitions of becoming a superhero from Elaine, as she was more of a parental figure to Grant than either of his actual parents ever were, so her disapproval hits him harder than most. * Why do you try to be a hero?'' '' Grant is as naive as they come, believing in the ideals upheld by the most noble and super-powered icons; he seeks to emulate characters like Silver Bolt and other such heroes. The casual profiler might suggest that he wants to be a hero to gain the love and admiration of others, since his life thus far had been void of notable achievement or recognition. A more cynical viewer could guess that he's simply a spoiled rich kid who's acting out for attention, or perhaps just to keep the boredom of a privileged life at bay. But none of these conjectures are true, as Eidolon's desire to do good and fight evil is as pure as they come. * Why do you care about the team?' '' Grant wants to rescue people from burning buildings and fight street-toughs as much as the next hero, but what he desires more is to see other heroes in action. However, it's difficult to find supers who'll let him hang out with them, as his persona is anything but extraordinary, and his blatant fandom of the classic heroes can become tiresome quickly. He sought out online communities where he could share his enthusiasm with like minded fanatics, which is where he discovered Diva's online presence. Grant joined the community around Diva's fame as Eidolon, and became a recognized name among the various social media sites there, but never anticipated ever meeting internet starlet until one fatefull evening in a pizza shop. Relationships Diva is awesome, and you take every chance you get to hang out with them. You've got to prove yourself to Turbo before you feel like a real hero. Family * Elaine Gregory * Mother and Father Friends * n/a Acquaintances * Technomancer * Metaman * Woodroot * Coldfront Enemies * The Herd Romance * '''Do they currently have a crush? Lena Farris is sweet, though did she only go on that date to prove something to her friend? We need hang out more to see if there's any chemistry. * If yes, does anyone else know? It's not a secret. * Romantic history? He had a crush on Diva, but when he met her in person, he realized that there's too much drama going on in her life right now for him to get involved with. * ''Kinsey Scale? ''1 Perceptions The Beacon Abilities Acrobatics Sling-shot; Projectile varieties: * Standard Bullets * High-impact Rounds * Smoke Bombs * Flash Bangs * EMP Grenade * Sticky Gadgets (trackers, microphones/speakers, etc.) Social Media Wardrobe Category:Player Characters Category:Teens Category:MacIntyre High